livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Hinotheus
| domains = Chaos, Fire, Good, Liberation, Protection | weapon = Terbutje (Hinotheus' Fangs) | symbol = Wolf's head on fire }} Depicted as a large wolf made of flames, Hinotheus' origins have varied legends, one told by the population of Venza and the other by the halflings. First the one of Venza: Dessano, bound by Akutu and knowing he could no longer serve as the protector that Venza needed, inspired his sons: Sapo and Farino formed a hound of cold iron. During its creation Sapo unintentionally cut his hand and divine blood mixed into the iron igniting it yet not consuming it in the divine fire that engulfed it. The two gifted the hound to Cortesia to serve as her guardian for the city. The hound, Hinotheus, born of blood and fire and metal from the soil upon which Venza is built is the spirit and protector of the city even more than Cortesia, its patron goddess, because Hinotheus walked the streets of the city protecting her poor and downtrodden while the gods were occupied with weightier matters. In time, Venza’s poorest citizens began worshiping Hinotheus as a god; his first temple is in Ranocchio district. And now Hinotheus' origins as the halfling tell it: When the halflings came to their new home and built the beginnings of the city to come they discovered the land was already inhabited by an elusive spirit that manifested itself as a floating globe of fire. Attempts to communicate with the being failed and so they beseached their gods to aid them. Issolatha was newly lost in her madness and so Tanager intervened because he had come to care for the halflings he had been persuaded to protect. Tanager directed Elfiris to create a body from the earth and ignite it using the weapons he created for the Stormlords. The fiery wolf attracted the attention of the spirit and it inhabited the body to speak with Tanager. Tanager discovered it was a god of the halfling’s new land, aimlessly drifting about the home of its long dead worshipers. The two came to make a pact: the halfling became its new people and the being, Hinotheus, would become their protector. Which is the truth? Both, for truth resides in belief. Temples and Clergy Hinotheus' temples are small and have way a of not standing out. Due to the nature of Hinotheus' mission his temples are almost always empty except when experienced members are busy training new clerics or inquisitors. Usually one member of the faith will remain at the temple to provide guidance, healing and asylum to those in need while the rest head out into the night to protect and hunt. Hinotheus' clergy are usually seen wearing a fur cloack while they are on duty. Due to their patron's chaotic nature, the temple isn't organised, every member does his duty as he sees fit, although patrol routes are organised in Venza so that members do not overlap each other. In Venza, when a big threat arises, the temple also has the ability to organize an Hinotheus' pack, a group of experienced clerics and inquisitors sent out as a group against the threat. Hinotheus' clergy boast a very high ratio of inquisitors into it's numbers. Some rangers also count amongst their numbers. Category:Divine Aspect Category:Consort